Three years
by Empress of Yaoi
Summary: "Three years, Shikamaru Nara, come find me here in three years and we'll finish what we started today." My little devil is in the graphic detail, so this had to be rated M for content. Yaoi, don't like? Don't read.


THREE YEARS  
XXX 

_**A/N:**_ I own nothing but my own, perverted mind. Characters and everything else in the Naruto universe are all the property of Kishimoto. Which kinda sucks… I mean, I'd _so_ love to take it off his hands, you know? 

_Thank you so much_ _ **Mswan0117**_ _for your incredible Beta, your encouraging words and letting me pick your brain!  
Also a huge thanks to __**Letsrandom321**_ _for the encouragement, patience and again, for letting me pick your brain!  
_

(You'd think I never came up with anything myself anymore… xD)

 _ **Warning, yaoi ahead. Don't read if you're going to flame me for just that. Because I warned you. I so did.**_

XXX

I have no idea how I ended up here _again._ The training grounds. But I'm not training, oh no. I'm hiding out in one of the trees, hoping against hope that he isn't going to notice me. But I just can't seem to stay away from this place. Anyone who knows me would probably say there's no way, but it's really true. I can't stay away from here. Because 'here' Is where _he_ is. Maito Gai. Can you believe it? I have a freaking _crush_ on _Maito Gai._ Impossible. But true. 

A small sigh escapes me, and I freeze. What if he looks up? I'd die. I swear I'd _die_ if he catches me here. This is just _too_ embarrassing! Why the hell did I have to fall for _this_ guy of all people? Dear Kami, even Kakashi Hatake would be less of a hassle. At least he doesn't go around town yelling about 'the springtime of our youth'. But no, I just had to fall for Gai. If you ignore all the senseless yelling it's actually not hard to see why, though… 

He's kind and warm, not to mention _incredibly_ well-built. Everyone can see _that_. Mostly because of the spandex, but still. On the field below, Neji and Tenten are leaving. Should I go too? He and Lee are probably going to train together 'till it's completely dark out. I know. I've been here before. 

They're talking, Gai and Lee. I strain my ears to hear what Gai says, but I'm too far away to make it out. Bummer. But it doesn't really matter anyway, soon enough they'll be back to training and I'll be back to admiring the sweaty perfection that is Maito Gai. My gaze drifts up to the clouds for a moment, trying to imagine what this guy would look like if I'd have the courage to rip that god-awful spandex away. Not that I'll ever dare, but still. I can think about it, right? I think so. It's not like I'm doing anything _wrong._ Well, maybe I am, but… It's just so tempting. 

"Shikamaru?" 

What? Oh _shit!_ He's here! Gai noticed me! I'm _so_ doomed… "Yeah…?" 

He chuckles, makes me wonder how it would feel to rest my head against that broad chest to feel the chuckles bubbling up. Should be pretty amazing. 

"What are you doing here?" 

Play it cool, play it aloof, "Just lookin' at some clouds…" 

He chuckles again, and I have to swallow hard. 

"I didn't realize the clouds were hanging so low today." 

"Huh…?" 

"You were watching us, Shikamaru," His deep voice is so soothing that, for a moment, I don't even realize the words. But before I can respond, Gai continues talking, a thoughtful tone in his voice, "You were here yesterday too. And the day before. Who were you looking at, Shikamaru?" 

I freeze up. I know I do. He noticed me after all? Damn, that's bad! I jump out of the tree, landing a few feet away from the man who's been haunting my dreams, "No-one… I was just a little intrigued by how _active_ you guys get. I'll get out of your hair so you two can keep training," Turning on my heels, I start to leave. But Gai's voice follows me. 

"Lee isn't here, Shikamaru. I asked him to leave so I could talk to you." 

My legs won't keep walking, no matter how hard I try. He's coming closer, I know it. Great. Just freaking _great_. Now what? 

"Tell me, Shikamaru. Why are you _really_ here?" 

My mind seems to have stopped working, I can't even come up with a _single_ excuse. Something must be wrong, my mind _never_ stops working. Never _ever_. This is bad. This is so bad. My lips are moving, forming words that I don't want to say. That I didn't give them _permission_ to say, "Because _you're_ here." 

"Ah…" Gai's tone is soft, a hand gently coming down to rest on my shoulder. This is _so_ embarrassing! If only the earth would open up and swallow me whole now. Maybe, _maybe_ that could solve this. 

"Shikamaru, please look at me." 

No thank you. No way. Sorry buddy, but that's just _not_ happening! But my body is already turning around – _traitor!_

Gai is standing there, big and broad and absolutely perfect. From the tips of his toes right up to the bowl-cut hair. I'm doomed. His expression is soft, head cocked slightly to the side, "That's better." 

No it's not! I should've ran the moment I realized he'd noticed me! I should've never been here in the _first_ place! "Whatever, it's a drag…" 

Another chuckle erupts from the tall man and I lose all the focus I had left. I'd like nothing better than to burry my face against his chest, to feel the strong muscles under his skin. Feel his lips on mine. Oh _shit!_

"Really? I don't think so. You've been _watching_ me, Shikamaru Nara. You've been watching me for _weeks_." 

Yeah… I can't really deny that. But I try, nonetheless, " _Wow,_ you're full of yourself…"  
I cringe at my own condescending tone, but he doesn't seem to care. 

"I am. And so are you. Full of _me_ , that is. Am I right, Shikamaru?" 

I swallow hard, trying my utmost to keep my body in check. But my head nods ever so slightly, no matter how hard I try to keep it from happening. Is this some kind of jutsu or something? Cause that just wouldn't be fair. Here I am, trying to keep just a small piece of my sanity intact, a small piece of my _pride_ intact. And he's breaking all the walls down. I'm _so_ doomed. 

"Why is that, Shikamaru?" 

Still, his tone is soft. Is this the same Gai who's always yelling about 'youth'? Probably. He's a jounin after all, there's bound to be more to this man than just his obsession with his own fading youth. I sigh softly, wishing I could get to know all of him, not just the stuff everybody knows. Isn't that why I've been trailing him? 

"Shikamaru?" 

There is a chuckle in his voice, and I will myself to look up, "What do you want from me, dude?"  
I try to keep my face expressionless, try to sound bored but slightly annoyed. I think it might be working… 

"I think the question here is, what do _you_ want from _me_." 

Another chuckle, and I can feel my cheeks burn. I mumble, "Nothin'…" 

"Right… Now why don't I believe you?" 

"Dunno…" 

"Shikamaru, are –" 

I interrupt him, still muttering, "This is stupid…"  
I try to turn away, walk away. But his hand stops me. His voice stops me. 

"It's not stupid, Shikamaru. You're in love with me, aren't you?" 

I swallow hard. But I've got no pride left anyway. Still, I dare not look at him, "Yes…" 

A hand gently takes hold of my chin, lifts it up so I'll look at him. I turn my eyes away. Gai sighs softly, but I ignore him. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see his face coming closer, examining my features, I swallow hard. I know my cheeks are burning, I know there's a zit somewhere on my forehead, I know I look god-awful. And I don't want him to see that.  
But his face draws closer still, and suddenly, my entire world goes blank. 

_Maito Gai is_ kissing _me!  
_

I´m seeing stars. I swear I´m seeing stars. It´s not even such a big deal, I mean, it´s just his lips on mine, right? Okay yeah, that _is_ a pretty big deal… His lips feel so soft, and he kisses tenderly for just a few seconds. Just when I'm about to get my bearings, _just_ when I'm about to kiss him back, Gai pulls away. My breath comes in rapid bursts, my throat is way too dry. What the _hell_ just happened? 

I don't _dare_ lift my gaze. Gai's hand has released its hold on my chin, but he's still so close. Still so, _so_ close to me. My eyes lingering on the hitai'ite tied around his waist. Too scared to look up, too scared to look down. I kinda _really_ wanna look down… 

He softly calls my name, a smile in his voice. I swallow hard. He calls my name again, all but chuckling. I almost start to cry. One more time, Gai's lips form around my name, he sounds a little worried now. A tear escapes the corner of my eye. He sighs, sinking down on his knees before me. His eyes capture mine. 

"Shikamaru, I did not mean to hurt your feelings." 

I shake my head, tears coming in full force now, "It's just… It's just…" I sniff, try to control my tears, "You're never… Never gonna… Love me back, are you?" 

Through my tears, I can see him smirk. And it shatters my heart into a million pieces. Only to have it mended again when Gai speaks. 

"Don't be so sure, Shikamaru. You can never be sure of another's feelings." 

But then, my mind finally starts working again, starts telling me how that can mean all sorts of things. And my heart falls apart once more. I take a small step back, intending to turn and run away. 

But strong arms come around me, pull me back in. Gentle lips brush against my own again, something wet and warm caressing my bottom lip. It feels so weird, and I can't hold back a surprised gasp. Startled beyond recovery when that hot, wet flesh slips in between my parted lips and I finally realize what it _is_. Gai's tongue. Maito Gai's freaking _tongue._ In my mouth. Sliding past my own tongue. The roof of my mouth. My teeth. His… _Tongue._

Hesitantly, I try to copy his movement, sliding against his tongue with my own. Somewhere in the back of my head something warns me that my legs are trembling, about to give way. But Gai catches me, holds me up as he slowly retreats once more. He's smiling at me, I can see it through my eyelashes as I'm trying to keep my eyes closed for now. Just in case he _isn't_ smiling. But he is. And it looks so amazing my knees finally give up the fight to stay upright and I fall into his arms completely. Wow. That's embarrassing… 

"Shikamaru…" 

His tone is a coaxing one and without wanting to, I open my eyes. 

"Shikamaru, never be sure of someone else's feelings for you unless you asked." 

I nod, secretly wondering if that means I should ask him. Would I dare? He's a grown man, I'm only fourteen. A kiss is probably nothing special for this guy, but to me it means the world. Do I dare ask how he feels about me? Do I dare ask if that kiss meant anything to him? If _I_ do? I don't think so. What if he laughs it off? But on the other hand… Is it even possible to make an even bigger fool of myself? Probably not. 

"What…" I swallow hard, "What would happen if I – I asked?" 

Gai laughs softly, "I would answer you." 

Yeah, _that_ helps… I sigh quietly, pushing myself up again using his shoulders. His incredibly _strong_ and _broad_ and _perfect_ shoulders. I can't help it if my hands linger on _those_ , now can I? I can't. I honestly can't. He's looking up, staring straight into my eyes. I swallow hard, "What would you answer me?" 

Gai smiles again, "Are you asking, Shikamaru?" 

"I-I think… Yes?" 

He chuckles, and again I wonder how it would feel to push myself up against him to feel his chuckles bubble up in his chest. How they would _sound_ then. 

"I would answer you the truth, Shikamaru. Because that is what you deserve. And the honest truth is that I am fiercely in love with you. That I _have_ been fiercely in love with you for years. Ever since the chuunin exams." 

I blink. He didn't just – did he? _Years_? 

"Unfortunately, that does not change the fact that you're only fourteen, Shikamaru. So I have already resigned myself to waiting until you've reached a proper age. I intended to ask you out then." 

My eyes open wide, my brain can't keep track of this! " _No!_ " I didn't realize I was shouting until I did. Honestly, I didn't even realize I was talking at _all_ , "I don't wanna _wait._ Everyone always makes me wait!" 

Without thinking, I press my lips back against Gai's. Not knowing how on earth to get my tongue inside his mouth again, I just press harder. Wrapping my arms tight around his neck, I push my body up against the man. I want to feel _everything_. I can hear him moan. A deep, low sound that resonates through my entire body. His lips part and his tongue comes to greet mine, his hands now wandering my back almost roughly. I don't care. I don't care if he breaks my _spine_ , as long as just keeps doing what he's doing because that feels _so_ amazing. 

But he stops, pushing me away almost violently, forcing me to land on my back. Gai appears above me, his hands on either side of my shoulders. I can't help it: I tremble. Somehow, this is scaring me. Maybe it's the intense look in his eyes, maybe it's the fact that one of the strongest men in the village has me pinned down. Maybe it's a little of both, maybe it's neither. 

"Shikamaru." 

His voice sounds hoarse but still so gentle and I don't know whether to yelp or moan at the sound of it. Whatever comes out of my mouth is neither, and it sounds _really_ strange. 

"Shikamaru, please don't be afraid. I promise I will not do anything to hurt you. I will not do anything you do not give me permission for." 

A remorseful tone has slipped in, and I bite my lip to keep from crying _again_ , "Y-you're not _scaring_ me… Just…. Su-surprised me…" 

"Riiight…." 

He chuckles again, I can almost feel it. Unconsciously, I reach up, trying to pull Gai down and on top of me. But he resists, chuckling once more. I can feel it now, in my hands. His entire body is shaking with his suppressed laughter. 

"Shikamaru, you don't have to pretend. I know this is intimidating as well as enticing," He smiles, "I have been there too. Now," Pushing himself up, the man sits back on his knees, straddling me, "I believe it would be better to part ways for the time being…" 

I feel my eyes widening again, my head shaking violently. I don't want him to leave. I don't want to be alone. I don't want him to stop touching me, kissing me. I don't want to leave this dream that I found myself in today. He chuckles again, leaning over to give me a quick peck on my lips. I try to hold on to him, try to deepen the kiss, but he's too strong for me and he slips out of my grasp effortlessly. 

"Shikamaru… I cannot stay here right now," Sighing softly, Gai gets back to his feet, looking down at me as he continues, "I am not sure how much longer I would be able to restrain myself." 

I swallow as I realize what the man is actually saying, my gaze inevitably drawn to a spot just below his hitai'ite. Smiling, he extends his hand, offering to help me up. I can't take it. If I get up, he'll leave. Maybe I should feign injury? Would that keep him here? Probably. But then he'd get mad at me, wouldn't he? I would be lying to Maito Gai for my own selfish reasons. Lying to the man who values honesty above all else. I can't. So I take his hand. He easily pulls me to my feet, apparently finding the need to brush the stray blades of grass of my body. His big hands are _everywhere_ , and my legs start shaking again. The throbbing sensation I'd been trying to ignore slowly overpowering me. I close my eyes, bite my lip to keep from moaning. But as one of those warm hands suddenly cups me through my pants for a moment, I can't keep quiet. He squeezes a little, before letting go. 

"I know, Shikamaru," I can _hear_ him swallow, "I shouldn't. I honestly…" Gai sighs, "I cannot. I cannot take advantage of you like that." 

I'm still trying to get my body back under control, still can't find my voice or open my eyes. But my ears are working perfectly, and they tell me that Gai is walking away. A sound escapes me, somewhere between a whimper and a yelp. 

A few feet away, Gai chuckles, "Three years, Shikamaru Nara, come find me here in three years and we'll finish what we started today." 

XXX

 _Three years later…_

XXX

Three years. Three years to the day. To the very minute. Exactly three years of pretending. Of acting like there was absolutely _nothing_ going on. Three years of hell. 

But I'm here. As agreed. My fourteen-year-old self would be whimpering softly. I remain quiet. Calm. Even though a storm rages within me. I am calm. Calm like the leafs on this windless day. 

I stand in the middle of the practice field. Hands folded behind my back, eyes closed. This particular practice field has been unused for almost two years now. The grass is high, reaching almost up to my knees. The wooden dummies standing a few feet away withered and broken. The trees around the clearing still bear the scars of intense shinobi training, but those scars are higher up now. No new ones appearing lower on the trunk. 

My breath is even, deep. But it hitches in my throat the moment I hear soft footsteps behind me, the sound of Maito's voice, "Three years, Shikamaru Nara, come find me here in three years and we'll finish what we started today." 

I swallow, turning around, "Three years have passed, Maito Gai, I found you here and we will finish what we started that day." 

He chuckles softly, walking up to me, "And what a hell of a three years it has been." 

"Hell," I smirk, "Yeah, you could say that again." 

He nods, but doesn't respond, instead bringing up one hand to cup my face, tilts it towards him. A content sigh escapes me as his lips touch mine, my hands quickly coming up to wrap around the older man's neck. The kiss is slow. Intimate but chaste. Neither of us pressing for more, neither of us _needing_ more right now. As he pulls away again, Gai takes a small step back and I let my arms fall back to my sides. 

"Three years, Shikamaru. There hasn't been anyone else." 

I swallow, this ceremony surrounding what we both _know_ is going to happen, it feels… Safe, "Three years, Maito. There's been no-one else." 

He smiles for a moment, breaking the formality of the situation with a light chuckle, " _Really_?" 

I smirk, "Really. It's only ever been you." 

He cocks his head for a moment, looking thoughtful but amused, "I am actually not sure if I should be honored or anxious…" 

"Why?" Cocking my head as well, I frown a little in confusion. 

Gai chuckles, "Three years ago, I left a virgin. Did I return to find one?" 

I worry the inside of my lip for a moment, swallowing, "You did." 

"Ah…" Gai's tone is soft as he draws nearer once more, "I did not expect that…" 

"You gonna send me away again?" 

But he shakes his head a little, "No, Shikamaru. You came back here after three years knowing what would happen. This time, I will not walk away." 

"Good, because I don't want you to." 

He takes another step, all but pressing his larger body up against me, "It will hurt, Shikamaru." 

I chuckle, smirking, "Not as much as the last three years have hurt me, Maito. Trust me." 

"Very well," He pushes me back, and I land on my back, "Three years and we will finish what we started." 

"Three years and you will not walk away again." 

He straddles me, brings his face close as he whispers, "I will _never_ walk away again." 

His lips are on mine, his hands ripping my clothes away, Just like three years ago, it scares me a little. But not nearly as much. My shirt rips, my mesh is torn apart. Hands kneading the flesh underneath. There will be bruises, but I don't care. Returning the favor, I rip the spandex away from him. It's elastic though, so all I manage at first is to stretch it. Gai chuckles. I do too. Using both hands, I finally manage to tear the fabric, to expose the chest I've been dreaming off for over three years. I place my palms against it, scratch my nails over it as his hands continue their own, rough ministrations. 

Red lines form on Maito's upper body, but he only chuckles again, "Seems you've picked up a few tricks along the way after all, Shikamaru." 

I smirk, "You'll see, Maito. You'll see." 

A chuckle, and Maito recaptures my lips, lifting my body a little to discard my flack vest and tattered shirts. He sheds his own flack vest himself, before releasing my lips. Sitting back on his knees, Gai wrestles free of the spandex that is now ripped beyond repair, also throwing his hitai'ite to the side. Apparently he's decided that getting up to discard his body suit is too much of a hassle, ripping the thing clean off his body. I can't complain. Licking my lips I realize something about Maito Gai that most likely no-one else knows: The guy isn't wearing _anything_ under his spandex. Probably never is. I swallow. This is my first time being so close to another's naked body, and I have to admit it's a little overwhelming. Gai smirks, allowing me a few minutes to enjoy the view. And enjoying it is what I'm doing. Definitely. Undoubtedly so. I lick my lips, wanting above all else to _feel_ his naked body. The thought scares me just a little, though, so I don't initiate anything. I just lay there, not even fully realizing time is passing by. All I know is that this man is straddling me, naked as the day he was born. Every piece of clothing on his body ripped to shreds. For _me._

Suddenly, Maito moves again. Swiftly ridding me of my own remaining clothing. Shifting so he's sitting in between my legs. His hands are everywhere, touching me, bruising my body. I love this. I love his hands on my body. I love knowing that even though this moment may fade, the marks will still be there for a while. 

His hands retreat from my body, and Maito rests them on either side of my shoulders, his entire posture inviting me to touch _him_ , to return the favor. I gladly take him up on his offer, my hands wandering every inch of skin I can reach. 

He's shifting again, reaching for something in his flack vest, his eyes serious when he looks at me, "Shikamaru, I will not hold back this time. If you want to leave, this is your last chance." 

A smirk fights his way onto my lips, "Stop stalling, Maito. Stop thinking I'm gonna back out. I didn't spend three years waiting for you to walk away now. I'm _never_ walking away again." 

He nods, and the next thing I know is that he's touching me again. His fingers a little cold to the touch and slick, _so_ slick. I know what's going to happen, I didn't spend three years wondering. Still, when his finger enters me, it shocks me. I'm not an idiot, I tried this out on myself. But his finger is so much bigger than mine, and I can't believe that _this_ actually hurts. A little. Not much. And it's fading already. This feels pretty damn good, actually. A content sigh escapes me. 

Apparently, Maito takes it as his cue to move. _No_ complaints on my end, this is great. He's going fast though, and before I really know what's happening I feel stretched once more. If one of his fingers equals about two of mine… Yeah, this is a little uncomfortable. But Maito isn't allowing me time to get used to it, his fingers still moving inside me. It's not actually that bad, I'm getting used to it already. And as he starts to wiggle around in there, searching, a low moan escapes my throat, "Yeah… Right there…" 

He smiles, hitting my prostate again. Kinda weird, I've never been able to freaking _find_ the damn thing and he's only been at this for what, a couple of minutes? With probably years of experience behind all that. Yeah, that's probably it. I shift a little, the sensations becoming too intense for me. Maito leans over me once again, his lips capturing mine. I kiss him back hungrily, wrapping my arms around his neck without a second thought as I part my lips. 

Instantly, I know why he's covering my mouth. His fingers disappear, and something else slides in and that's _way_ bigger than I _ever_ felt. And to be frank, I've kind of tried a _lot_. Maybe I was being a little optimistic about this whole thing though… If his entire body is so much bigger than mine, wouldn't that go for _extremities_ also? Probably. _Clearly._ I cry out, what little breath I have left spilling into Maito's mouth. My arms grip him tight and tears form in my eyes. 

"Shikamaru, it's okay. The only thing that's going to happen now is that you're going to calm down and get used to it. And when _you_ think you're ready, you tell me." 

I swallow, burying my head in the crook of his neck as I nod. The pain is subsiding a little already, but not enough. I know that if he moves now I'm gonna cry. Like a little kid. Like my fourteen-year-old self did after the first time this man kissed me. It would be embarrassing. So I wait a little longer. 

After a while, I think I might be able to take it. So I experimentally move my hips a little. Okay, that hurts. Pretty bad. Not happening yet, then. But, even as I decide that, I can finally feel what I've been waiting over three years to feel: Maito Gai's chuckle as my body is pressed up against him. Well, _technically_ he's squashing me, but that's beside the point. I can finally _feel_ it. 

"I _told_ you it was going to hurt, did I not?" 

"Y-yeah… _Damn_ …" I take a shaky breath, trying the experiment once more, "But… I think…" A soft sigh escapes me, "It's not going to get any less now, is it?" 

Another chuckle, and I unconsciously smile against his neck, "Most likely not." 

"Right… Just… Start a little slow, will ya?" I close my eyes, not sure what the hell I'm thinking. Didn't he say he wasn't going to hold back this time? 

But Maito's deep voice soothes me, "Of course. I would not purposefully make it worse, Shikamaru." 

I can feel him take a deep breath, my hands letting go of his neck on their own – I certainly didn't tell them to. But letting go is what I do, and Maito pushes himself up on his hands. 

"Hold on to something, Shikamaru." 

I nod, automatically gripping his arms. He chuckles again, but doesn't say any more. Strong muscles ripple under his skin and I can feel the intrusion pulling back. For a moment, I sigh in relief. But then Maito pushes back in and I feel like my body is being torn apart. Again he retreats, again he attempts to split me clean in two. But even though this hurts like hell, it feels good. I lick my dry lips, "Go faster." 

For a brief moment, Maito only looks at me, his eyes seemingly searching for something. But then he complies, his pace quickening. I bite my lip to keep from screaming, but whether that would be from pain or delight I don't know. Probably both. Yeah, it would be both. 

The larger man is panting above me, my own breath coming in rapid, shallow bursts. And as I let go of one of his arms, instead digging my nails into his chest once more, he takes my length in hand. With everything else going on, I had almost managed to forget about that incessant throbbing, but now I can't ignore it any longer. Maito's hand is following the rhythm of his hips and if you put everything going on right now together, you get heaven. A nice change of pace from the last three years in hell, I'd say. 

I can feel the pressure in my loins and I know I'm not going to last much longer. Maito seems to notice too, changing his angle to hit my prostate. At. Every. Fucking. Thrust. It's too much, and in a few more of those body-splitting thrusts, I'm screaming out my release and the world goes dark for a few moments. 

I'm laying on my back, a small rock poking my back relentlessly. Above me, Maito is straddling my hips, pumping his own length. I feel dazed, and sore and more than a little confused as to what 's going on but as the older man doubles over, catching himself on his hands as he too screams out,  
I finally understand. Something warm and wet falls to my stomach, mixing with my own cooling, sticky juices. I smirk, Maito looks absolutely amazing in this moment. Absolutely perfect. 

XXX

Maito Gai came prepared, as any good shinobi should. As I use another tissue to clean the last of our mixed juices off my stomach, he hands me a standard Konoha uniform. Without another word, we both get dressed. He seals the tattered clothes into the scroll he took the ones we're wearing now out of, before sitting down just a little ways away from the wet patch in the grass. I try not to look at that as I sit down next to him. There's blood there too. 

"You might be bleeding just a little for a day or so, Shikamaru." 

I nod. I did my research. 

"Drink plenty of water, eat some fibers." 

"I know." 

He turns to look at me, gently lifting my chin, "Shikamaru Nara, I love you." 

I swallow hard, "I love you too, Maito Gai." 

"Three years have passed. You're officially an adult." 

"I am." 

He nods softly, letting go of my chin. But I keep my eyes trained on his. 

"Move in with me, Shikamaru." 

A slow smile creeps across my face, and I cock my head a little as the smile turns into a smirk, "Marry me, Maito Gai."


End file.
